


Wash

by wereleopard58



Category: Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you not love Wash?  Had to a video for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash

I own nothing to do with Serenity or David Bowie's Nature Boy (used in Moulin Rouge, own nothing to do with that either).


End file.
